


the party didn't end until the next one could begin

by action-cat (clytemnestras), clytemnestras



Series: fem february 2017 [6]
Category: Gossip Girl RPF
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Post-Series, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 02:52:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9858848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clytemnestras/pseuds/action-cat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/clytemnestras/pseuds/clytemnestras
Summary: They are both at the Cavalli show but in different rows, and in very different dresses.





	

**Author's Note:**

> for [the ficathon](http://clockwork-hart1.livejournal.com/31846.html?page=4#t829286)
> 
>  
> 
> ~~also, how is GG 10 years old?~~
> 
>  
> 
> a/n: wanted this under both accounts bc action-cat is my go to for rpf, but this isn't bandom and i wasn't sure where I wanted this to fall, hence dual authorship

They are both at the Cavalli show but in different rows, and in very different dresses. Leighton is feeling blue and wearing a shade of pink so pale it hardly counts, not fitting in with the monochrome girls here on the cusps of adulthood but also not brave enough to go full colour. (Brave is the wrong word but she clings to it anyway, wearing her tiredness in her smile like a well-kept brooch.)

Blake wears yellow, matches the colour to the sun more closely than to her champagne glass. She is almost-laughing, soaking up the hurricane of cameras and microphones like she was born belonging to that chaos. She has always been the serene eye to fame's storm. 

Leighton is not trying to catch her eye; rather, she is standing tall but decidedly _other_ , dropping buzzwords for _Making History_ into manageable soundbites whenever a pap sways in her direction. It doesn't stop their gazes meeting anyway, a half smile and excused conversation, Leighton's hand drifting to her necklace and Blake's to her tousled hair. They don't quite get close enough to speak, and it's easy to pretend it isn't deliberate. 

When the lights drop for the show there are still cameras buzzing around the crowd and Leighton affects her expression, cool as ever, thinking about decades being something she is old enough to think in now and trying to not feel terrified by it. The baby-faced girls walking the show make her feel old, make her clothes feel dated and her skin raw and there are things she misses from way back, but the scrutiny to every detail is not one of them.

Her phone buzzes in her lap, silent but running a brief trail of light across her face. Blake's message says _been too long. lets lunch soon!!_ and Leighton smiles, ignoring all the uneasy parts inside that know better.

 _Miss you_ , she texts back, feeling very raw and very vulnerable. When Blake doesn't reply (and she wasn't expecting one, wouldn't know what to say if things were reversed, but still feels stung in some way), she waits for the show to clear and makes her way home for a night of prosecco and disintegration, writing a song she can pretend is about nothing in particular. 

The next morning when her head is screaming for reprieve Blake texts her a time and place, and Leighton must drag herself into presentability, knowing the cameras will flock to them like doves of peace.

**Author's Note:**

> come chat with me on tumblr [@bohemicns](https://) if you feel so inclined


End file.
